One Day
by demonkrater
Summary: I will return one day..." That was the last words Kagome heard Inuyasha say before going to Iraq. Now, a year later, Inuyasha still hasn't returned from Iraq. And what is with the strange letters? Could this be more than a kidnapper?
1. Chapter 1 The Sad Sound of Goodbye

One Day...

Demkra: What is up all you home dawgs?! Its me, Wolfi, and I have another story up! Only the first chapter right now, but still good.

Inu: Yeah, and I am once again, the guinea pig...

Kag: But guinea pigs are so cute.

Izumi: You'll never learn...

Ren: Hey, baby, you put me in the story!

Demkra: Yep. I wouldn't forget my sweet baby, now would I?

Ren: Nope.

Demkra: Well, this story is more about hurt and stuff, with a few funny mixed in with it. Oh, and three kittens died... only the orange is left.... I miss Zelda....

Izumi: Yeah, that kitten was cute...

SILENCE....

Demkra: Well, lets get on with the story shall we?

* * *

Look at this photograph,

every time I do it makes me laugh.

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?

This is where I grew up.

I think the present owner fixed it up.

I never knew we ever went without.

The second floor is hard for sneakin' out.

This is where I went to school.

Most of the time had better things to do.

Criminal record says I broke in twice.

I must've done it half a dozen times.

I wonder if it's too late.

Should I go back and try to graduate?

Life's better than it was back then.

If I was them, I wouldn't let me in.

Every memory of looking out the front door.

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

its hard to say

its time to say it.

Goodbye. Goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door.

I had the photo of the friend that I was looking for.

Its hard to say

its time to say it.

Goodbye. Goodbye.

Nickelback: Photograph

* * *

Chapter one. The Sad Sound of Goodbye. June 7-8.

Kagome got done washing clothes. She sighed as she plopped down on the leather couch her mom bought her. (If you haven't noticed that Kagome is in her era, then thats just sad...) She grabbed the remote to the 64 inch plasma TV and turned it on. "The Youki's of the Desert" was on. 'Funny, I know a youki. And some hanyou's.' she thought as she ate popcorn. Buyou, the cat, walked to his food dishes. All four of them was empty. He got mad and picked a bowl up in his mouth. He walked to Kagome. He sat the dish down and pawed Kagome's leg. Kagome looked down at the fat cat.

"You know, Kirara would be a cute mate for you. I'll see if Kirara can come over sometime." Kagome said, getting his bowl. She walked in the big kitchen and opened the cabinet door where the cat food is. She got out some hard cat food, soft cat food, and some sardines, and water. She washed out the four bowls then sat them down on the mat. She filled them full and put the leftovers away. She sat back down and watched the movie again. 'I'll go to Inuyasha's house after the movie.' Kagome grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it. 'Thanks to me, everyone has a home in our new land. Instead of just our house, I bought four more houses for everybody. Inuyasha has his own house, Izumi and Sesshomaru has one, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara has one, and Wolfi and Ren has one. They stay here more than the feudal era now. Although they miss Kaede, they still stay here more. Well, I guess I will go to Inuyasha's house now.' She got up and walked out of the house.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Kagome knocked on the door. "Hey! It's me Kagome! Let me in!" Inuyasha opened the door a minute later with sadness in his eyes. Kagome looked up at his face. 'Whats wrong with him?' Kagome wondered. Inuyasha motioned for her to come inside. Kagome nodded and went in. she sat down on his black leather couch, which Kagome seen where Inuyasha clawed it when he was sharpening them one time. Inuyasha sat down next beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kagome replied, "whats wrong Inuyasha?" he looked down for a minute, then looked at Kagome.

"Yes. There is something wrong. Read this." He handed her a piece of paper and read it.

"Attention, Hanyou Inuyasha. I am Blugoski. I am the leader of America's War team. We have sent you this message, to join the war. It is not optional. You will have three days to prepare. I will come and get you in three days so I can train you for the war in Iraq. Get everything done beforehand, for when I get there, you won't be able to come back for a year. Good day and be ready. -Blugoski-"

Kagome stared horrified at the letter. 'What? He can't go! What if he dies?!' she thought in her mind as she crumbled the paper up. She threw it hard, then started to cry. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I know baby. I hate it too. But it ain't optional, so I'll have to go. Maybe since I'm a hanyou, they will let me out early. I love you baby." Kagome cried harder. Inuyasha held her until she stopped crying an hour later.

"So... you have to leave..." Kagome said. He nodded, feeling his tears come now. Kagome looked down.

"The worst part is, it came two days ago. I was sleeping over Wolfi's house and forgot to check the mail. So, tomorrow is when I have to go." There, the worst words he could have told her. She stared blankly at him. Inuyasha's ears went back, scared that she would say 'sit'. Kagome didn't, which he blew out a relief. Instead, she cried again. Inuyasha held her again, this time for two hours.

When she got done, she got up. "Ok, since you have to go, lets get everyone together so we can say goodbye." Inuyasha nodded. She walked toward the kitchen and said, "Inuyasha, you go and get everyone. I'll cook some food. We'll discuss it here."

"Ok." he replied and walked out the door. Kagome went in the kitchen and started cooking. 'Why. Why does he have to go?' she thought as she cooked.

* * *

"And thats the story." Inuyasha finished. Everyone dropped their chopsticks.

"What?! You can't leave! You supposed to be with us dawg!" Wolfi yelled. Ren nodded. "Yeah. Why can't the war find other people? Theres six billion humans in the world, choose them. Thats bullshit!" Miroku nodded. "Yes, Ren has made an excellent point. Why can't they choose any one of the other six billion, it makes no sense." Sango then spoke. "Why can't they love one another instead of fighting and killing each other? Make peace to the world, not violence."

"Yeah, but thats how humans are. Always wanting to fight and not think about others except for themselves." Shippo said.

"Now, that is a little too much, Shippo. There is some people that is peaceful. Out of the six billion, one billion cares." Kagome replied.

"That sure is low." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded. "Yes, its real low. I wish everyone could get along so no one would have to leave." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"So, you have to leave tomorrow, eh?" Wolfi asked. He nodded.

"I see," he sipped his tea, "well, I wish you luck and pray that you come home safely." Inuyasha smiled. He put his hand on his shoulder and replied, "Thanks, Wolfi. Your a real good pal." Wolfi teared up a little. "Thanks, your a good pal too." Then, everyone started crying. They all group-hugged and ate the best food ever. They took pictures of each other together and gave Inuyasha a mini scrap book, full of their pictures. But the very first picture was Kagome. She was in Inuyasha's arms, trying to smile. Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms, pretending to smile too. Inuyasha kissed her on the head after the picture arrangement. Kagome smiled, then gave him a little box wrapped in paper. Inuyasha opened it. Inside was a heart shaped pendant on a long chain. Kagome told him to open the heart. He carefully opened it and inside was a picture of Kagome. On the other side of it was a picture of Inuyasha. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

"I made that for you, so you can take it with you. So every time before a battle in Iraq, you can kiss me good luck. And after you serve your year, you can come back to me." Kagome smiled. Wolfi, Miroku, Sango, Ren, Izumi, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kirara all smiled at them, glad that they loved each other.

* * *

"Bye! We'll see you tomorrow!" everyone said as they left Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha waved back. 'I love those guys...' he thought as he closed the door. He walked into the living room and sat down at the couch. He grabbed Kagome and held her in his arms.

Five minutes later, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha? Make love to me. Please, would you do that for me before you go?" Inuyasha looked into the miko's pleading eyes. How could he say no? He gently kissed her neck. Kagome moaned softly. Inuyasha took off her clothes, then his own. He laid Kagome down gently, then whispered, "I love you baby." before thrusting in her. Since Kagome was a virgin, as soon as he was in, she squirmed a little, trying to ignore the pain.

After thirty minutes into it, Kagome settled down. She put her hands around his back, wanting more. Inuyasha sped up, which made Kagome moan louder. She dug her nails into Inuyasha's back when the orgasm hit. Kagome screamed with pleasure as Inuyasha climaxed. Blood trickled out of the nail wounds Kagome made, but he didn't seem to notice. They laid back, side by side each other. Kagome had never experienced the pleasures of sex before, partly because Grampa scared her when he put a condom over a banana, then blew it up, saying that is what will happen if you have sex. 'That little liar.' Kagome thought as she snuggled deep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha held her tightly, wishing that he didn't have to go. 'Will I be alright in Iraq?' Inuyasha thought as they both went to sleep.

* * *

At seven in the morning, everyone was up. They were helping Inuyasha pack, but that proved useless since they were crying real bad. All together, everyone went through seven tissue boxes, four nasal sprays, and an herb that heals stomachaches.

At nine thirty, Blugoski walked up the concrete, with four guards next to him. Everyone watched with hatred as Blugoski walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears drew back as he said, "Well, time to go. Hope your prepared, because your coming with us right now." Inuyasha nodded, then hugged everyone. When he got to Kagome, they hugged longer. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha lifted her hand up and said, "I will return one day..." Then, kissed her. Kagome kissed him back, believing his word that he will return one day. But, that was the last kiss Inuyasha gave....

* * *

Demkra: Well, that was the first chapter.

Kag: That was so sad!

Inu: Yeah! Why do I have to go to Iraq? Izumi could scare them with one look of her scary face.

Izumi: What? (got an AK47 and tried to shoot him. He started to run and jump, evading every shot Izumi shot.)

Demkra: Stop it guys! It ain't that bad! Well, maybe a little bad at the end...

Kag: What do you mean, bad at the end?

Demkra: Well, goodbye folks! Tune in to another chapter of One Day, coming soon to a Fan Fiction near you.


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's Letters

Remember. I do not own any Inuyasha character. I do own Blugoski, Ren, and Izumi.

Demkra: Well, I have read your reviews. Yes, it will be sad, but I will make it a surprise ending. So, try to keep on reading. If you all feel sad, read one of my funny chapters in Heavy Rainfall.

Izumi: It is sad you had to send Inuyasha away.

Demkra: Yeah, but this story is a sad one. I am going to try to make every single type of story. Like the next one will be adventurous. So don't worry, I won't make a lot of sad ones.

Kag: Well, thats good, cause I love Inuyasha.

Inu: I love you too.

Demkra: Well, here is the second chapter.

* * *

Precious moments.

Thats all I need.

One more chance.

Thats all I plead.

Please don't go, I can't take it.

You've thrown my heart in a pit

when you told me goodbye.

I've done all that I can.

Now, I really didn't plan

you would leave me behind.

All I'm asking

is that you stay.

I am taking

the chance that you may

still stay with me.

But as soon as you walked out the door,

I knew that I couldn't take it no more.

Please don't go.

I don't think I can take make it.

Please don't go.

I am really taking it

hard.

Please don't go.

My heart is yours.

Please don't go.

Don't close the doors.

Please don't go.

Please Don't Go: Demonkrater (Wolfi)

* * *

Chapter two. Inuyasha's Letters

June 26

'Dear Kagome,

Hey, baby, whats up? I hope you are doing well. Before I left, I sensed you were impregnated. I guess we made a kid together. To bad I won't see him until after he's born. You will have it in four months. Usually, its nine months, but since it is a half-demon, it cuts the birth. When I got here, the other troops were staring at me coldly. I didn't fit in.

Practice began. When they seen how good I was, they changed their minds and welcomed me. The food is terrible, though. I miss your cooking, Kagome. And, I love you. I wish this thing would end fast, but that seems unlikely.

Some of the troops are gay. These two soldiers had sex in the shower. When I got to my bed, a used condom was in my bed. IN MY BED! That is gross! I slept outside in a tree ever since. Well, I just wanted to update you. Our first battle is in one week. Don't worry, I will kiss the locket you gave me for good luck. I love you baby and pray for my safe return. -your love, Inuyasha.-'

Kagome showed everyone else the letter. They started crying, grabbing tissue boxes.

"Oh! That is so beautiful!" Sango cried, trying to read the letter. Miroku nodded. "Sniff, men usually don't cry, but when they do, it proves that their real men. I am crying for my best friend."

After hours of crying, Kagome found a pen. She got out a piece of paper and wrote him a letter.

'Dear Inuyasha,

I miss you baby. I got your first note. I hope the first battle won't be your last. And, that was gross. Some soldiers turn gay from being away so long, so don't get too close to them. And, you better not turn gay! You have a kid now and I need you.

The baby is fine. When I get 3 1\2 months pregnant, I am going to have an ultrasound. Don't worry, that doesn't hurt. It shows you your baby in you.

I wish you could be here to see the birth. I hope you come home safely. Keep writing to me. We loved your first letter. Everyone told me to say hi to you. Miroku even cried.

I've had morning sickness for a few days now. I drunk some herbal tea and ate some crackers. That makes me feel better.

Well, be careful and be sure to write to me. I love you Inuyasha, and nothing can change my mind. -with love, Kagome-'

Kagome sealed up the letter in an envelope. She put a stamp on it and wrote down the addresses. She got up and walked outside to the mailbox. 'Respond soon baby.' she thought as she reached the mailbox. Jenny, the mailman, was coming up to her mailbox. She waved at Kagome. Kagome waved back and walked up to her.

"Hey, girl, whats up?" Jenny asked. Kagome told her everything about the war and Inuyasha. She pulled out the letter to her. She read it. When she was done, she looked up at her with sad eyes.

"That is so sad. You poor thing. I will deliver this letter ASAP. Don't worry about a thing. Mailman Jenny is on the job! Bye, Kagome." Then, she rode off to the next house.

Kagome walked back to Inuyasha's house. She sat down at the couch where they made love. She turned the TV on. 'Attack of the 50 Foot Japanese Guy' was on, this time in color. 'I hated the old version of this. The new version looks cool.' she thought as she got some coke and popcorn and watched it.

August 2

'Dear Kagome,

Hey, baby. Sorry it took so long to write back. We had to fight for a whole month. But, we came out victorious. I killed fifteen people with one swing of my sword. But, it turned back to its rusty form. I guess killing even bad humans go against the sword. That didn't stop me. My claws were still in top shape.

I have also heard that the enemy has Detonium. Detonium is one of the elements that humans hasn't discovered yet. I don't know how they have it, but its dangerous. If they use it on me, I will turn into a human forever. So, I have to be on my guard. And, since I have fought real hard, whenever I turn into a human on the night of the new moon, the guards lock me up in a fort and protect me.

Some soldier tried to rape me, but they got him and threw him in the camp's prison. I won't turn gay, I promise. I love you baby. Our next war is August 4, so I won't reach you for awhile. You know I will always love you. Be strong, and one day I will return. -with tremendous love, Inuyasha-'

Once again, Kagome took the letter to everyone. But, instead of crying, they celebrated.

"Yeah! He made the first one! He da man!" Wolfi yelled.

"Yeah! Lets have some bread and wine!" Ren replied.

"I will just have a cup of water, because I am pregnant." Kagome yelled.

"Lions and tigers and wine, oh my!" Miroku and Sango danced.

"Ok. I will prepare food. You all go back home to your houses. When I get done, you all can come back. I want to surprise you." Kagome said. Everyone nodded and ran back to their houses. Kagome smiled, then went in the kitchen. 'I've been living in Inuyasha's house since he was away. And, I am gaining a few pounds as well.' she thought as the put some pots and pans out on the stove. She got out some home grown potatoes and chopped them up. She also got out corn, green beans, red and green peppers, spices, and herbs. She dropped them in the pot. 'This is going to be good.'

Around two hours later, she brought everyone back to her house. There was wine, bread, peppers, corn, soup, chips, salsa, and cheese sauce on the long table. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Wolfi salivated at the sight of the good food. Sango, Ren, and Izumi acted more politely and sat down at the table. Kagome brought some napkins, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Kagome poured everyone some wine and sat down with water.

"Wow! What a feast! You can cook dawg!" Wolfi said, slurring his words because of too much saliva. Kagome smiled and said, "dig in!" Before she could even finish that sentence, everyone started to grab the food, this time, not even Sango, Ren, or Izumi acted nicely. Kagome got some of all the food and started eating. 'Inuyasha would love this food' Kagome thought as they pigged out.

'Dear Inuyasha,

Hey! Finally you wrote! I was worried about you. But now I am fine. We had a feast celebrating your first victory. I wish you could have been there. The food was good. And, I'm showing now. I've gained five pounds and I can't even wear my skirt no more.

What is Detonium? I asked Sesshomaru about it, but he just shuddered and walked off. Well, whatever it is, be careful. And, Izumi and Ren are pregnant. Izumi and Sesshomaru made love two weeks ago. Ren wanted Wolfi to wear a condom, but it broke. So, we three are going to have babies. I don't know if Sango is pregnant, but I have heard her orgasms a few times. She screams real loud...

Well anyway, the baby is going to be a girl. I miss you so much. I want you to come back as soon as you can. Bye, baby. See you soon. -love, Kagome-'

Kagome sealed the letter and got up. She went to the mailbox. Jenny was waiting for her at the end of the driveway.

"Hey, Kagome! Whats up? Have you heard anything about Inuyasha?" Jenny asked. Kagome nodded and got out the letter. She took it and read it, then smiled. "All right! He won the first war! So cool! I will get this letter in ASAP. So....hows the baby?"

"Its fine. I am due in a month." Kagome replied. Jenny smiled, then went on with her mail business. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha's house, then stopped. '...Hey. I'll go and ask Kaede about Detonium. Maybe she'll know something about it.' She walked to the Bone Eaters Well and jumped in.

On the other side, was feudal Japan, where demons and humans shared the world. Kagome ran (or tried to run anyway) to Kaede's house. Kaede was in the garden, picking herbs for a soup. She looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome! Its been awhile. How are ye?" she asked. Kagome replied, "Fine, but do you know anything about Detonium?" Kaede's face darkened. "What....or how did ye know about it? It is supposed to be a secret element." Kagome told her about Inuyasha and the war and about him saying they had Detonium.

"...Well....Detonium is a very powerful element. Demons fear it, half demons, on the other hand, fear it more. Why? Because Detonium is so powerful that if they get touched by it, they lose their demon power and turn into a human for a few days. But if they drink it..."

"If they drink it...." Kagome urged her to go on.

"...If they drink it, then they will permanently lose their demon power. They will stay human for the rest of their lives. But, that isn't the worst part. Slowly, it kills them. Most that drink it usually die in half a year or so. If the enemy does have Detonium, you better pray that he only touches it."

'No...it can't be true, can it? Is this hag trying to scare me? Or, is it real?' Kagome thought as she ran home. Kaede watched her run out of site. 'I pray for Inuyasha's safety.' she thought.

August 20

'Dear Kagome,

Hey, another war won. I think I might make it. The big war is September 10, so we'll be moving east. I won't have time to write, so I'm doing it now. I love you and when I get home, we can start that family.

I can't write very long, so I'll try to hurry. I can't really tell you about Detonium. But, if we succeed in killing everyone in this war, we can come home early. So, I'll try my best. I love you and I kissed the locket again for good luck. Well, bye baby. I love you so much. -love, Inuyasha-'

Kagome didn't write back. She thought it would mess them up since they were on the move, so she waited.

* * *

The war in Iraq was over. The good guys won. The soldiers came back home. Blugoski came to Kagome's land. Everyone waited for Inuyasha. But, Blugoski had some terrible news to tell them...

* * *

Demkra: Well, this chapter is done.

Kag: What happens? Why does he have bad news?

Demkra: It will be told in the next chapter.

Izumi: Damn...

Demkra: Read and review. Don't worry, it will get better soon. Bye y'all.


End file.
